Chucky's Out For Blood
by Chucky'sPrettyLilgurl
Summary: hi I've dedicated my whole life to chucky I'm a fan that takes it to the extreme. I'm going to try to make this as possible as I can if you have any ideas pm! I LOVE CHUCKY FOOLS!
1. Chucky's alive!

**This story resumes in the seed of chucky, when glen receives chucky's birthday present. Ill try my hardest to write this story accurately and I'm sorry if there is any spelling errors! I'm working off a mobile device with a spell/grammar corrector.**

**Chapter 1: Chucky's Still Alive!**

After being attacked by the severed arm glen screamed in fear and alerted the other children causing everyone to look at him.

MUM! Help me! Glen said trying to pry the stitched arm off of him. Tiffany rose from the steps and left her lifeless doll on the floor...ahem "Jennifer."

Glen! W-what's wrong sweetface! Jennifer said moving her hair out of her face to see her husband's arm strangling the shit out of glen. He...his...ARM! Glen said panicking. Jennifer took action and yanked the rotten arm of him. Glen coughed a couple of times before regaining his breath.

How is that possible! I thought...I thought I k-... Jennifer put a Hand over his mouth. Jennifer looked around to see completely petrified children staring at the still arm.

Remember glen there are others here... She whispered.

Right...glen said embracing his mother slightly shaking from shock.

alright everyone I'm afraid ill have to cut this short party's over please leave at once...oh and don't forget to get your goody bags at the table! Jennifer smiled reassuringly sending kids homes confused.

jennifer turned back to glen With a worried look.

Mom! Glenda called.

jennifer turned to see her daughter running to her. Oh she resembles chucky so much. Jennifer thought.

where are all the little shits going? She said innocently.

They went home...we need to have a discussion. Jennifer took both glen and Glenda's hand and walked into the house leaving Jennifer's doll the steps.

Glenda it's time I told you about your dad...Jennifer started.

finally! Glenda said excited.

Glenda you- your father and I are separated...and I left him. Jennifer said shakily but before Glenda could comment she continued. The reason is not because I don't love him its just he wouldn't stop ki-killing! Her voice cracked. Your father was Charles lee ray..Chucky the infamous doll. She said with a tear coming down her cheek.

Glenda's expressions changed quite a bit... She tried processing this all at once. And that's why you left him? Really? She said disappointed.

well yes. He didn't care about my feelings! She said with sadness and a hint of anger.

glenda smirked. You know mom I highly doubt that. I bet you didn't think about his feelings. Glenda said with her arms crossed.

you wouldn't understand Glenda your father was selfish! He never thought about the impact it had on Glenn's development.. An-.

mom don't sell that shit! There's a 90% chance you were only thinking about yourself! Glenda blurt out.

glenda! That is unacceptable! That's exactly why I didn't want to tell you cause you wouldn't understand! Jennifer said standing up angered.

dont get mad at me because its true! Glenda said glaring at her mother.

alright! Alright! Please Glenda, mummy stop your just going to stir up another fight.

You're right sweety. Jennifer said. Glenda it's time for bed I need to talk to glen alone. She said pointing upstairs.

what ever you say to glen you can say to me. she said refusing to go upstairs.

glenda! Upstairs now! Jennifer yelled.

alright you fucking cow... Glenda muttered stomping upstairs. Jesus it got dark quick Glenda said looking at her clock when she walked into her room.

shes to much like her dad. Jennifer sighed.

glen we need to take extra precautions your father is alive! I'm sure of it. Jennifer said pacing back and forth.

he can't be I -gulp- ended him. Glen said with guilt.

you didn't stab him or puncture his heart in any way huh? Jennifer said.

But even if he is alive mum I chopped him up. unless he sewed himself up. Glen said thinking hardly.

its possible... We need to lock all the doors and windows but for now let me go get that arm. He'll come looking for it. Jennifer said walking outside to the scene. Oddly it wasn't there. Jennifer looked around cautiously when she heard a crackling sound. She turned and saw the arm crawling over leaves searching for its owner.

jennifer tip toed towards it and grabbed it by the wrist. The arm tried to get feel and then gave out.

Oh chucky...ill wait for you. Jennifer said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

she then walked back into the house and locked all the doors and windows downstairs. Jennifer yawned and put on her night gown with a see through white sweater on. She walked over to a beautiful crafted box with a picture of her lover and opened it. in the box was her diary the heart of damballa and now the arm of chucky.

She walked to her bed exhausted and fell asleep.

Chucky's P.O.V

Maybe mailing my arm to tiff's place wasn't the best idea...Chucky said while scratching his the back of his head.

maybe I should pay tiff a visit. Chucky smiled demonically.

Chucky was currently in a cemetery all healed and stitched up without an arm. He grabbed his knife out if his overalls and headed to Tiff's.

2 hours passed of walking and he finally reache the house.

Ok let's see she's got the doors locked and the windows so ill just have to break in. Chucky picked up a rock and with great strength broke her window causing A loud noise.

hmm she left the alarm off...interesting...ahh who gives a shit. He said walking into the house.

hmm she remodeled...chucky was deep in thought when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He froze and saw a child not even noticing him coming down for a glass of milk. She has long curly red hair and cold blue eyes.

ugh that dumbass pissed his pants again! She said irritated.

chucky grinned. So that must be glenda my daughter. He thought.

aye kid! He whispered. Glenda simply looked over and didnt even flinch at the stitch faced doll.

what the hell are you doing in my house? Glenda said blankly.

you don't know who I am? Chucky said surprised.

nah I know who you are...your chucky my dad. She said walking over to him.

Oh aren't you the clever little shit. He grinned.

thanks. She smiled adorably.

wheres your mother? Chucky asked with the knife in his hand.

Upstairs snorinis like the fat cow she is.

chucky laughed His signature. Damn straight! Now go off to bed your mother and I need to talk.

Hlenda did as told and chucky quietly entered jennifer's room. She was sleeping...her her dress was pushed up revealing her lacy bra and panties. Chucky grinned deviously but then shook the thought out of his head.

stay focused. Chucky growled at the tightness of his overalls. Shit...he said completely seduced. He took out his knife and crawled onto her chest. He caressed her face with his knife. Jennifer's eyes fluttered opened. Before she could scream chucky put his hand to her mouth.

jennifer looked down at her body it was vulnerable. She squealed in his hand. your gonna get it woman! Chucky whispered in her ear.

Jennifer kicked him off somehow and screamed.

Third person view (end of POV of chucky)

get the hell away from me you fucker! She screamed.

Ow Jesus you don't have to kick me off. He said angrily.

you deserved it you little abomination! She said grabbing her lamp for protection.

chucky ran at her and stabbed her in the leg. she screamed and fell over instantly. She crawled to the door but it was locked. She started sobbing.

please chucky...please don't kill me. She whimpered. Chucky smiled at her evily. And why shouldn't I. Chucky said walking over to her.

because I did nothing to you! She said crying.

chucky looked at her shocked then anger. You did nothing to me...he said with anger and something Jennifer had never seen before...sadness. You left me! He said. i know it may not seem like it tiff but I have fucking feelings. His voice cracked. He raised the knife as if he was gonna kill her. "tiff" looked at chucky with regret. Then with fear. Please charles!

SHUT UP! He said raising it even more. his angry expression turned to sorrow. He threw into the wall. Nobody leaves me... I loved you Tiffany... Chucky then walked out the door.

Tiffany sat there bewildered from his sorrow and pain. She put on her robe and quietly came downstairs. There he was in the living with a cold beer watching the game. He simply looked at her then turned back to the tv.

Um chucky?... She said playing with her hands.

what...he said not looking at her. W-would you forgive me if I were to return to my doll.

he smirked maybe... it depends on if I had a midnight gift. He chuckled at his own joke.

Then change me back! She bursts out.

He grinned. Make me believe you want me back then...

Tiffany walked over to him and stuck her tongue in his mouth out of fucking nowhere.

he was in shock then joined in the making out with her. Then she pulled away.

Aye get back over here. He said trying to grab her.

tch tch tch... you gotta change me back first. She said seductively.

but your breasts are bigger as a human...he said disappointed.

are you saying my breasts aren't good enough for you as a doll. She said offended.

never mind that go get your dumbass doll. He said after jugging his scotch.

Yay! She squealed childishly and hugged him hard.

um get...your breasts...they're...breasts...suffocating! He said with his face in her flopping boobs.

oh sorry sweetface! She said going to get her doll.

chucky just sat there in shock. Damn those breasts are suffocating.

Dont pretend you didn't enjoy that daddy. A familiar voice said through the shadows.

i thought I told you to go to sleep you little shit. He said with a smirk.

well you thought wrong obviously. She said emerging from the darkness.

So what's your deal daddy you gonna fuck mom tonight or something? Try not to make them groans and moans to loud ill walk in on you guys and cut off your dick. She said jokingly.

Chucky laughed at his daughter amused.

Id like to see you try little girl. He said smirking.

ugh I'm fucking hungry tell the cow im hungry. Glenda said walking over to the recliner and sitting on it.

you have quite the potty mouth kid. Chucky said sipping his beer. Where the hell is your brother?

sleeping. Glenda said plainly.

tiffany! Where the fuck are you get your damn doll! Chucky yelled.

im coming calm yourself chucky! Tiffany yelled back.

so kid how old are you? Chucky questioned.

6...Glenda said looking at him.

chucky practically choked on his beer.

6! Damn your pretty mature for your age. Chucky said setting his beer down. So you go to school right? What happens there? He said staring at the TV.

well yesterday I ripped off this girl's fingernails and grabbed my sock and strangled her till she turned blue. If it wasn't for glen she wouldn't be alive...but that bitch deserved it.

chucky grinned. What'd she do? He said smiling deviously.

She called me the spawn of satan.

Chucky laughed maniacally.

im back Babydoll! Tiffany said running down the stairs.

oh hi Glenda! She said walking in with the heart of damballa and her doll.

uh what's going on? Glenda said

go upstairs kid... Chucky said.

why? Glenda said.

cause I said so. Chucky said.

you can't tell me what to do you fucker. Glenda glared at her father.

What the hell did you call me? Chucky said narrowing his eyes at her and walking towards her.

get your ass upstairs you sack of shit. He said.

fuck off! Glenda said staying in her exact spot.

glenda do as your father tells you! Tiffany said.

no tiff let me handle this. Chucky said with a hint of anger.

chucky in a quick moment grabbed Glenda's hair and pulled her closer to his face. Glenda glared at her father refusing to admit he was hurting her.

If you ever talk to me like that I will fucking smack you so hard. He said harshly and in a angered tone.

glenda was developing tears at the corner of her eyes.

now get your ass upstairs before I drag you upstairs.

a tear rolled down glenda's cheek. After he released her she ran upstairs sobbing.

chucky that might of been a bit harsh. Tiffany said surprised.

she'll be fine now lets get down to business. Chucky smiled deviously.

**I know that Glenda is supposed to be 5 but I thought it would be better if she was at least 6 or 7. I hope you liked the first chapter I promise that's not it and please review I love you guys!**


	2. Tiffany and Chucky Together Again

Oh and before we start can I have my arm back? he looked at Tiffany awkwardly.

oh don't worry chucky I haven't forgotten. Tiffany reached into her sweater pocket retrieved his arm, thread and needle. Tiffany walked over to the doll and sat next to him.

ok hold still sweetface. Tiffany stuck the needle into his plastic skin and sewed his arm back together.

hows that sweety? She asked.

Chucky moved his arm and fingers around.

its better.. ...um so what are you going to do about that cut I mean didnt it hurt? Chucky said looking at the TV.

it was only a scratch...she winced a little. Besides I'm gonna return to my old doll body.

Chucky grinned. Oh I'm not talking about your leg you deserved that one. He said grinning.

tiffany got an irritated look on her face.

i meant the one on your doll body. Chucky chuckled.

it will heal once I return. Tiffany said standing in front of chucky.

now make me a doll! She said excitedly.

ok... Chucky stood on the couch, took the remote and hit tiffany on the head with it.

he hoped off the couch put his hand over the doll and recited the damballa sacred chant.

Ade due Damballa give me the power I beg of you! Leveu mercier depou shiou! Sacouse entiene levdevou De mobocheu! Morteism lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette! Andelau bwaseu damballa! (Ect. Lol got lazy) Awake! Awake!

it took a few minutes until Tiffany awoke...

the small doll fluttered her lushes eyelashes open. She noticed her doll body was somewhat different meaning her breasts jumped a size causing a tightness of her dress near her chest, her hair much softer, and her body more slender.

chucky walked over to her and looked down at her with a charming grin.

So uh... You were right that cut did heal up..he said looking at her head.

tiffany felt her head instead of feeling a cut she felt smooth plastic like skin.

your right. She said with her babydoll voice.

need a hand chucky said pulling her up. Are you ok nothing's wrong? He said looking away.

tiffany just smiled at his affection and jumped on him causing him to fall down.

chucky just laid there in shock while Tiffany giggled seductively. When chucky snapped back into reality his arms were pinned down by Tiffany.

She panted a bit as if she were having sex just to taunt him. She put her lips to his ear. Do you know I haven't had sex since our "honeymoon"...she smiled.

chucky had no words he was thoroughly surprised with Tiffany's seductive attitude.

Tiffany felt his tightness beneath her. Oh and make sure to muzzle your dog down there alright? She said with a smirk.

T-tiff...w-... Huh!? That's all he could say pretty much. Tiffany laughed at his loss of words. Tiffany bent down and licked his neck trailing her tongue to his lips then finally sticking her tongue in his mouth.

she then released her grip on his arms and his hands went to her waist. After a long makeout session they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Tiffany quickly recovered and chucky got up quickly.

mummy I heard a thunder noise did some-.. It was glen now completely frozen.

m-mum your a d-d-doll...and y-you ch-dad...what is going o-...Glen fainted from being to overwhelmed.

tiffany looked at chucky. Don't worry about him you should go check on Glenda. She said walking over to glen.

i probably should that little shit better watch its mouth. Chucky snarled.

silly chucky she's just like you. Tiffany smiled.

exactly, that's the problem. Chucky smirked. chucky walked up the stairs and knocked on Glenda's door.

Aye you ok kid? Chucky said with no sympathy. He heard a whimper.

go away...-sniffle-. Glenda said under her covers.

Open the door dipshit. He said tapping his foot.

no! Glenda said with anger.

ugh they always wanna do it the hard way. Chucky ran downstairs grabbed a drill from a Cabnit ran back upstairs and took out all the nails in the door sending it down to the ground.

glenda revealed herself and looked at the doorway. The doll was no where to be seen. Dad? She said cautiously.

chucky walked behind her. Boo. That's all he needed to say for Glenda to jump around.

she regained her pride and shook the tears off. What do you want. She said with her arms crossed.

look kid I'm not known for sympathy but I just wanted to say sorry. He said walking away.

for what? Glenda said amused.

for pulling your hair..chucky admitted.

and? Glenda raised her eyebrow.

thats all your getting out of me my precious sack of shit. He smirked.

oh that is plenty my beloved fuckfaced father. Glenda said jokingly with a girlish curtsey.

chucky laughed and began walking out once more.

wait! Glenda said.

what? What? Chucky said irritated.

i love you...Glenda said getting into bed.

yea yea yea! night kid get some rest.

Glenda knew that was her father's way of saying "I love you" so she closed her eyes and smiled.

chucky walked down stairs to see Tiffany sitting next to glen on the couch. Tiffany looked at her husband and looked back at glen.

ok sweetface go off to bed. Glen stood up and walked quickly to the stairs passed chucky and kept looking at him nervously.

goodnight sweetheart! All Tiffany heard was the sound of a door closing.

i love how nervous he is around me I hope he knows I'm proud of him.. Chucky laughed.

after all he did kill. He said sadistically.

now before bed how about a quick slice if a throat eh?

ok. Tiffany replied. I know who to kill how bout... That bitch Jade. I know where she lives now.. I already I'm took care of Jesse. She smile evily.

lets do it! Chucky said grabbing a knife.

chucky and Tiffany made sure the children were asleep cans set out for jade by foot since she didnt live far.

Tiffany and chucky finally arrived at the bitch's place it was decent but not the best house they have ever seen.

tiffany noticed all the lights were meaning she was probably asleep. Tiffany took out a bobby pin from her hair and unlocked the door.

Chucky grinned at her impressed. Then they both walked in.

tiff and chucky walked upstairs into her bedroom to see her sleeping figure.

Tiffany simply poked her several times but it didnt work so chucky being the impatient soul he is rolled his eyes and stabbed her leg.

jade woke with agony and pain.

hello jade lovely to see you again. Tiffany said.

impossible he killed you a-and I killed him. She whimpered crawling to the other side if the bed.

well hun we're back! She said giggling psychotically.

this time beautiful, we're here for revenge forget your damn body! He cackled.

Please spare me! She sobbed.

Chucky charged at her and slit her ankles causing her to scream. Soo sweety we've decided for the ultimate payback. Chucky laughed his signature.

we're gonna burn you like you burned me. Chucky handed her the knife. But first... Tiffany cut off jades leg completely then the other. Sending jade screaming and flailing around her arms. then cutting off her arms. Jade was now bloody and still screaming of course. Chucky and Tiffany both rolled her remaining torso and head down the stairs and into the kitchen. They set the oven to a high enough temperature and shoved her in. After a few minutes the stench of burning flesh lingered through the house. Jade was successfully burned but not to much to kill her. They dragged her body out of the oven and tied her mutated burnt body to a chair.

Tiffany and chucky laughed sadistically.

karmas a bitch ain't it jade? Chucky said looking at tiffany.

please s-stop you a taught me my lesson to never fuck with you. J-just let me go! Jade screamed.

hun dont worry we're just getting to the finale! Tiffany said lighting her cigarette.

Will you do the honors dollbaby? Tiffany said lighting a match she found in the kitchen and handing it to chucky.

but of course babe. Chucky said smiling demonically.

chucky threw the match on jade and she was consumed in flames and unable to move and soon the house was on fire.

Lets get going tiff. Chucky said.

tiffany and chucky ran out of the house and headed home.

when they arrived Tiffany checked on the kids once more and waited for chucky Ti come in the bedroom.

thanks for the amazing night chucky. Tiffany grinned.

no problem tiff. Now lets hit the sack. Tiffany and chucky climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	3. Chucky's Dirty

Tiffany woke up that morning with a bit of a headache. She looked over at her husband. aww he's so cute when he sleeps. She said looking over at him. She then decided to give him a kiss when he opened his eyes and grabbed her arm and pulled her on him.

chucky! She giggled. He started kissing her neck until he was interrupted by his daughter.

ew. That's all I've gotta say. Ew. She said crossing her arms.

seriously! Chucky said staring at his daughter.

agh stop looking at me directly you give me the chills. Glenda said looking away embarrassed.

what is it sweety? Tiffany said trying to get away from chucky.

glen and I wanna be dolls. She said crossing he arms.

tiffany and chucky looked at each other. Do you know the responsibility you'll have? Chucky said.

yea. Kill..kill and...oh kill! She said smirking at her father.

At a girl. Chucky yawned. Chucky got up and walked downstairs. Tiff! I'm hungry! He called.

ok I'm coming! she yelled. let me get my fucking dress on. Tiffany mumbled. So sweety if you truly do want to be a doll we'll have to move.

ya so? Glenda said. Glenda said Rollin her eyes.

so don't give your father any trouble. Tiffany said ruffling her dress. Now go get your brother and tell him to come down for breakfast and to bring his doll with him. She said walking downstairs.

ay shitface! Glenda said knocking on their door. Since when do you lock the door!? Glenda said now banging on it.

since dad came back! Glen said.

Well open the god damn thing! Glenda banged. Hold on I'm coming and please stop calling me that. He said weakly.

mom said to bring your doll. Glenda said with a blunt look.

ok then! He happily said.

race ya down stairs Shitface! She said running from him.

you got the head start! Glen said running after her.

glenda looked bak until she reached the kitchen.

chucky and Tiffany were talking then looked at them. Nice pjs kid. Chucky laughed. Glenda was wearing a button pj shirt with pink ponies on it.

she glared at her dad and sat next to him. Mommy can you make me pancakes? She asked.

sure sweety what shape? Tiffany smiled at her.

i want mine shaped like a man so I can bite his head off! Glenda smiled evily.

chucky chuckled and looked at glen. You going to sit down or you gonna stay there and stare at me. Chucky smirked.

glen walked to a seat next to Glenda and looked down holding his doll.

hey Tiffany! Chucky said.

yes Hun? She answered.

glenda needs to get a doll correct? Chucky smiled evily.

well yes are you thinking of taking her with you? She asked cleaning the dishes. (We all know what happened when Chucky didn't wash a dish)

ya I wanted it to be just glenda and I. Chucky said winking at Glenda causing a smile on her face.

alright but if you lose my daughter ill chop your testicles off. she joked.

ay come on tiff I need these. He smirked at her.

For what? Tiffany put her hands on her hips smirking.

For fucking y-. Chucky was cut off.

OK we get it ew! Glenda said disgusted.

ay kid I made you with these things so shut up. Chucky grinned.

OK OK I get it lalalalala! Glenda said plugging her ears.

lets jut get the damn doll before I mentally shut down. She said walking to her father and shaking his shoulder.

she felt his stitches and scars and looked at them with a confused look. Satisfied? Chucky asked smirking.

ya it's just you gotta a lot of scars dude. She said feeling them.

What do expect I was thrown in a fan. He said looking at her amused. Oooook then lets go.

chucky got down from the chair and set of with Glenda to find her body.

tiff change glen! Chucky said walking out the door with Glenda.

ok. Lets get you into that doll body! Tiffany smiled.

(With Chucky and Glenda)

soooooo where to go? Chucky asked in her arms cause it'd be weird if some doll was walking the streets randomly.

Well there's always toys r us. Glenda said trying to carry chucky.

your heavy! She said tryin to adjust him.

what you expect kid Im a doll with all the organs of a human. All the organs! Chucky said amused staring at his disgusted daughter.

How is that even fucking possible! How the hell did you...you know...make me? Glenda blurting out.

Chucky smirked. Do you really wanna know cause its not my fault if you throw up. He said looking at her curious face.

spill it. She said walking to toys r us.

ok. Chucky started explaining.

Do you know what uhh... do you know what "donations" are? Chucky asked.

uh yes they make money donations...Glenda said a little confused.

Do you know what fangoria is? He asked smirking.

glenda almost barfed. Daddy you are..are PERVERTED! She said shocked.

shut up!...Do you know what men do with those magazines like that when they're "happy?"

glenda gasped and stared at her dad with a disgusted look. YOU HAVE THAT ORGAN! Glenda screamed almost dropping chucky.

i said I have every organ! Chucky shrugged.

eww...Glenda moaned.

you...you! MASTERBATED! Eww you stitched face perve! That's not how I was supposed to be made you sick...! Glenda ranted.

DID YOU EXPECT ME TO FUCK JENNIFER TILLY! Chucky said with a annoyed look.

How did ur um... Stuff...get in there dad? Glenda said shakily.

your mother put it in through a turkey s-...Chucky said.

NO MORE! I feel so nasty coming from a perve like you! Glenda said finally approaching the store.

ugh you are such a little shit. Chucky said while Glenda put him on the ground.

its closed. Glenda said pointing at the turned off lights.

nooo shit sherlock. Chucky rolled his eyes walking passed her.

hmm... Chucky picked up a rock and smashed the doors open. Alarms went off.

We gotta be quick get it and lets move! Chucky said waiting outside.

Glenda ran in approached the doll section grabbed a doll that resembled her and ran out.

i got it lets go! Glenda said picking up chucky and running away.

Nice work! Chucky said while Glenda ran home with him.

(chucky and Glenda arrive at the house)

we're home! Chucky screamed opening the door.

Tiffany and glen were both dolls and were watching TV.

oh hello welcome home! Tiffany cooed.

Tiffany looked at Glenda pale disgusted face confused.

Why does my daughter seem like she saw a ghost? Tiffany said glaring at chucky.

well I kinda told her how I erm...we made her. Chucky smiled sheepishly.

my poor baby! Tiffany said running over to her.

Shes fine! Chucky yelled.


	4. CHUCKY's a Womanizer!

**hope you like this chapter fools! Jk I LUV you guys you ain't my fools your my fellow chucky's lovers! And who am I being for Halloween CHUCKY THATS WHO AND ITS GONNA BE LEGIT! BTW I WATCHED THE NEW CURSE OF CHUCKY! BEST MOVIE EVA!**

You could have spared our child you know Chucky! Nobody needs to know what you did in the bathroom and your right that was highly inappropriate what was I thinking letting her go out with you! Your sick! Tiffany said glaring at him.

Says the woman who showed her tits to me when I was about to jack off! Chucky shouted irritated.

CHUCKY! Tiffany yelled squeezing Glenda protectively.

Why do I fucking bother! By the way Tiff when I said "aren't ya gonna give me a hand here" I meant give me a Blowjob I didn't mean show me your tits those things are pretty but if your gonna show em let me fondle them! Chucky yelled smirking.

glenda turned even more pale and backed away from the dolls and started jumping in place screaming.

MY DADDY'S A PERVERTED WOMANIZER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Glenda. Screamed running upstairs while Tiffany walked over to chucky and smacked him in the arm.

CHARLES. LEE. RAY! You disturbed my daughter's mind! Tiffany screamed slapping him constantly.

Chucky laughed his ass off flinching at Tiffany's assualts. She was gonna find out eventually! He laughed.

How dare you bring up a blow...YOU KNOW WHAT IN FRONT OF OUR DAUGHTER...AND GLEN! Meanwhile glen was tuning them out watching tv the entire time.

The kid's fine and if you slap me one more fucking time i'll smack your ass! Chucky said sadistically.

In your dreams! I'm not letting you fuck me with that tiny thing. She glanced at his "area" and up to his astonished face with a smirk and crossed her arms.

oh so you wanna play this game do ya? Chucky got slightly angered but smirked. Get upstairs glen... Chucky said staring at Tiffany sadistically.

yes sir right away sir! Glen said running upstairs nervously glancing at chucky.

when glen shut his door chucky walked closer to Tiffany.

you call this small? Chucky said pointing to his ahem "area."

Yes I am! Tiffany said angering him even more.

to bad them tits aren't big enough to meet my standards! Chucky said crossing his arms and looking away pissed.

tiffany gasped but then smirked knowing exactly how to win this she smiled seductively and walked closer to chucky making her boobs bounce as she walked. Chucky glances at her then a confused look was plastered to his face.

Tiffany grabbed his hand making him look at her with curiosity. She smiled at him and stuck his finger in her mouth and licked it then tracing his whole hand down to her breasts and placing it on her left boob causing him to look at her shocked.

are you sure chucky? These aren't good enough for you? She said seductively and releasing his hand making it fall to his side.

oh no your not! your not seducing me! He said crossing his arms.

Tiffany pressed her chest up against his and trailed her black nails down his stomach all the way to his erection and grabbed it making him jump.

Really cause your friend is sending me a different message. Her black lips kissing his neck while grabbing him and massaging him. She finally got the reaction she's been waiting for, chucky started grunting in pleasure and she stepped away leaving him disappointed and aroused.

chucky growled with frustration and crossed his arms while his erection poked out of his overalls leaving Tiffany giggling in delight.

ya you fucking won who gives a shit. He said grunting angrily.

Aww it's ok! Tiffany said wrapping her arms around his neck while he continued to sulk in defeat. Tiffany took off her boots while still holding chucky in her embrace and started rubbing her foot against his leg.

Looks like your friend wants some attention. She said kissing his neck again.

Chucky smirked and grabbed her ass with both his hands making her jump and he pulled her to him him rubbing her against his erection causing her to gasp.

My turn! Chucky said chuckling.

Chucky pushed her against the wall lifting both of her thighs then wrapping her legs around his waist.

Chucky! She gasped trying to get free but he held her hands to both sides of her head head and smiled evily. He then smashed his lips against her's and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He started rubbing against her again and smiled in the kiss.

chucky s-s-Stop... She said whimpering.

No...He moaned and continued kissing her.

YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING! Glenda interrupted and chucky simply looked over to her while Tiffany tried to tug him off.

MUST YOU ALWAYS FUCKING INTERRUPT! JESUS, YOU SACK OF SHIT IM TRYING TO GET WITH YOUR MOTHER! Chucky yelled dropping Tiffany's legs and throwing his hands up in frustration.

I was thirsty. Glenda shrugged.

Oh that is fucking it I'm going to KILL SOMEONE! Chucky shouted walking into the kitchen grabbing a knife and tucking it into his overalls. I'll be back later! Chucky said opening the door angrily and slamming it close.

sheesh was he that mad about the interruption! Glenda said rolling her eyes.

Tiffany giggles while straightening up then crossed her arms. Get a drink, then Bed. She said raising an eye brow.

Fine...Glenda said walking into the kitchen.

(With Chucky)

Sometimes I wanna strangle that stupid bitch! Chucky said stomping down the dark sidewalk. Let'a see...Chucky said pulling out his knife and tapping the tip gently with his index finger. Chucky came across a house with the lights on, he walked over to the window and looked inside. There sitting in only a bra and undies was a young blonde with amber eyes, in her right hand was a cigarette. She seemed depressed and angry. Chucky couldn't help but stare at her tits I mean he's a doll but he has the mind, soul of a man and other things...I mean come on people gotta give him some credit.

Chucky knocked on the door and sat on the doorstep freezing like a normal doll would. The blonde didn't mind walking to the door half naked. She opened the door looked around until she noticed the strange doll on the floor.

Aww ur so...gross. The blonde said picking him up.

I wouldn't say that if I were you! The doll said in a automatic default voice.

What the heck haha. The blonde said walking in and sitting down with him on her lap.

hmm I need another cigarette.. The blonde got up and sat him in her chair while walking in another room grabbing a pack when she returned the doll wasn't there. Se made a confused face until she heard something run behind her, but when she turned nothing was there.

Hello? She asked nervously. There was no reply. The blonde dropped her pack and ran to her house phone and started dialing a number. What the girl didn't know was that something was slowly coming towards her from behind.

how bout you put the fucking phone down before I slit your ankles. The deep jersey accent spoke. The female turned slowly with a wide open mouth and once she caught full view of the doll she dropped the phone and started whimpering.

Good girl! Sit your ass down! Chucky yelled with a smirk. The girl did as she was told and sat in the nearest chair staring at chucky nervously.

So tell me sweetheart! Why so sad? Chucky said tracing the side of the knife down her muscular legs.

m-mmm-my b-boyfriend le-eft m-me..the girl stuttered with tears falling.

Ain't that a shame. Chucky said playing with his knife.

Please d-don't kill me! The girl screamed.

Shut up! Get on your hands and knees! Chucky shouted, once again the girl did as told and got on her fours. Chucky walked over to her and caresses her face with his knife.

What a sweet innocent face..Im gonna make you my bitch! Chucky said laughing sadistically.

Why are you doing this! The girl screamed while chucky grasped he hair pulling her to his face. Cause you were home. He said laughing.

Please ill do anything! She screamed.

Then shut the fuck up! Chucky said lifting her head and pulling it back and putting the knife to her neck.

Pleeeease! She screamed and the blade slid across her neck and blood poured oit and splattered all over himself. she choked and died eventually from blood loss.

the limp girl fell to the floor and chucky laughed in victory. Women so...typical. Chucky put his knife back in his overalls and walked out the door to get back home.

(With Tiffany)

Glenda! Tiffany screamed.

WHAT! Glenda yelled annoyed.

don't you wanna be a doll? Tiffany said holding the heart of damballa in her hand.

Ya...Glenda said.

Lets get this done then! Bring your doll to me sweetface! Tiffany said.

Tiffany makes the transformation and Glenda's long pushes eyelashes fluttered open revealing cold blue eyes. Glenda looked at herself and she touched her long orange curly hair and then gave Tiffany an odd look.

I look like me but plastic and smaller. Glenda said.

well that's nice sweety. Tiffany said before the front door opened.

Hello Tiff! Chucky grinned with blood dripping from his face.

What the hell happened to you daddy? Glenda said standing up and her legs wobbled as she tried to walk.

your a doll? Chucky said slamming the door and walking toward his wife and daughter.

yep mama changed me! Now we just need to get rid of my body. Glenda said pointing to her body.

anyway I killed some hot, big tit, woman. Chucky grinned deviously at Tiffany looking for a hint of jealousy.

WHAT DID YOU DO! Did you have sexual intercourse with this bitch! Tiffany said filling up with jealousy and anger. Glenda sort of walked away slowly not making a sound.

Maybe what's it to you? Chucky smirked absolutely teasing his wife.

Im gonna tear your balls off! Tiffany screamed yelling at him.

Chucky laughed and crossed his arms. I'd liked to see you try. Chucky teased making Tiffany's blood boil.

Thats fucking it! Tiffany took her boots of and through them at chucky's head. Chucky dodged both of them and started laughing hysterically.

Tiffany started shaking in anger and tears filled her eyes she was so frustrated making chucky stop.

FINE DO WHAT YOU WANT YOU PATHETIC FUCK! Tiffany took off upstairs and went into the bathroom locking the door.

Chucky regretted his teasing but he wouldn't admit it so he simply walked to her door and said sorry. Tiffany opened the door and walked right by chucky as if he wasn't even there.

Come on Tiff Im sorry! Chucky hurried after her. Would you fucking listen to me! He screamed.

why should I you sick pig! Tiffany screamed in his face.

**uh oh Tiff's mad bro! Find out next chapter! Will chucky be forgiven or taught a lesson to not fuck with Tiff! LUV ya!**


	5. Loven you!

your calling me a sick pig! he said angrily. Tiffany got in chucky's face and snarled.

yea i am chucky! she said squeezing her knuckles into fists. chucky pushed her back and crossed his arms.

When your married chucky its out of love! You cant just fuck other woman when you have two young children and a wife! tiffany said stomping her foot childishly.

I can do whatever the fuck i want! The only reason i married you is because it got you to shut up! chucky snarled at his wife angrily.

Tiffany gasped and her face softened, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in shock. Her green eyes shifted to the ground and after minutes of pure silence a single tear ran down her face.

Chucky's eyes widened also, he didnt mean what he said..before he could say anything Tiffany sighed and walked away slowly her eyes looked down at the floor as she walked away gracefully.

Chucky regretted what he said and he watched Tiffany walk away with so much sadness it hurt him.

Tiffany approached a chair near a window and sat down and placed her hands on her lap. Chucky walked in and stood beside Tiffany's chair. He looked at her sorrowful expression, she wasnt crying at all, she was so heartbroken she didnt even cry. chucky felt awful and he didnt even cheat. This prank turned into something serious.

Tiff i didnt cheat on you.. i would never cheat on a incredible woman like you. he mumbled to her. she didnt reply she simply kept the sorrowful expression which worried chucky even more, after more silence chucky began to panic.

Tiff talk to me! Damnit! he said stepping in front of her and lifting her chin up. Her eyes began to water and looked at him with a depressed gaze. Her expression was honestly making him miserable beyond belief which is very rare for chucky and chucky is not known for his sympathy.

Baby..TALK TO ME! he bursted out placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her. Tiffany was surprised but her heart was aching.

FUCK TIFFANY I LOVE YOU! he shouted in her face and her expression changed and tears fell.

chucky? she said wiping her tears away and staring at him shocked.. chucky smiled at her and hugged her. I love you too chucky...she returned the hug.

im...S-sorry Tiffany. He said during their embrace.

that was s-so romantic! A sniffling voice said making them look in its direction.

what the hell glen.. Glenda said beside him rolling her eyes at her crying and sniffling brother. that was soo romantic! he repeated.

Glenda rolled her eyes along with her father.

Get upstairs both of you! chucky said crossing his arms annoyed.

Dad just saying..Glenda started with a smirk. that was disgustingly adorable! i mean who knew you were that sympathetic! she said laughing.

FUCK OFF! Chucky yelled at his daughter making her jump.

chucky told them to go upstairs and they both obeyed.

once their door shut chucky turned back to Tiffany who was fluffing her hair. Chucky smiled deviously at her.

what is it? she said running her hand through her hair then slowly lowering it as he began walking closer and closer to her.

chucky? She said smiling nervously and walking back.

Chucky tilted his head and smirked. You know for some odd reason im really horny right now. Chucky said laughing.

ok chucky no need to get frisky! you remember last time you got horny and i ended up pregnant. She said backing up a little more.

I cant help it..Chucky murmured seductively. Tiffanys eyes kept shifting to the side and back at him.

Chucky grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. he began kissing her neck while her hands rested on his chest.

C-chucky..noo. she moaned. head tilted upward so she could reveal more of her neck.

yes...he mumbled in his kissing.

Chucky moved to her lips and began licking her lips for entrance. she obliged and they began making out ruffly.

Tiffany felt fingers unzipping her dress she looked at him with a nervous look. He simply smirked at her and continued undressing her. Tiffany's hand shot to the front of her dress and held it up. chucky removed her hands making her dress fall to her waist revealing her breasts and tiffany gasped, covered herself and blushed looking down.

You weren't ashamed when i was about to jack off.. Chucky smirked.

That was to help you! she said blushing. chucky removed her hands and her dress fell off all the way she was wearing a white thong but no bra...interesting. chucky slammed her against his body he began squeezing her ass making her squeal.

i think we should take this upstairs.. Tiffany whispered.

Chucky didn't say anything, he let tiffany zip her dress up and they both walked upstairs, Tiffany checked on their sleeping kids then her and chucky walked in their room.

Before she could say anything tiffany's dress was ripped off of her. Chucky pulled her by the wrist and slammed her into him again.

Come on loosen up...Chucky mumbled seductively. Tiffany looked at chucky's face, she absolutely loves his scars, in a weird way they made her horny. Her black lips formed a smirk and her hands wrapped around his neck. Tiffany began kissing him her hands went to his overalls and she pulled them down leaving chucky only in a shirt... since he took off his shoes when he got home.

(Glenda's POV)

What is all that pounding noise. Glen said covering his ears.

Isnt it obvious dipshit they're having sex! Glenda said smirking at Glen's repulsed face.

Thats disgusting! He screamed.

Keep it down! They'll fucking hear you.

(back to chucky and tiff)

they both fell on the bed sweating and exhausted.

Are you satisfied? Tiff said panting.

Very..Chucky said breathing normally.

Im gonna go to bed. Chucky covered himself in the blankets and turned over to sleep.

Tiffany couldnt sleep she had a worried look on her face...What if chucky impregnated her...again. Tiffany decided she wouldnt worry about it and she fell asleep.

(Next Morning)

Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! glenda screamed in chucky's ear making him cover his face with his pillow.

leave me alone ya little shit...he mumbled in his sleep. Glenda climbed on the bed then sat on chucky's stomach and repeated "Daddy" several times while shaking him.

What! What! he said moving the pillow off and looking up at his daughter annoyed.

What are we doing today? she asked noticing chucky's annoyed "i wanna kill you" look.

Get off me you little fuck im tryin' to sleep. he said falling asleep with his daughter sitting on him still.

Hey daddy where are your overalls. chucky's eyes shot open and looked around, he couldnt find them until glenda took the overalls she was hiding behind her back and waved them in chucky's face. Chucky snarled snatching his overalls and lifting his daughter off of him.

you guys fucked last night didnt ya? Glenda said smirking.

Fuck off! Chucky yelled pullin his overalls up quickly.

Glenda smirked at chucky and crawled over to her mother. Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! she screamed in Tiffany's ear.

What! Tiffany said with her eyes still closed.

wow daddy must of fucked you hard if your to weak to even open your eyes. glenda whispered in her mother's ear.

Damn straight! Chucky said to his daughter laughing. Tiffany shot up and held the blanket to her.

How do you know that! And stop using bad language glenda ray! she yelled.

you guys kept glen and I up all fucking night with the squeaking bed, moans and shit! glenda said raising her voice.

oh well sorry sweetface, maybe if your father just kept it in his pants for once we wouldnt have kept you up. Tiffany said glaring at the smirking chucky.

Glenda crawled beside her father and whispered to him. how much you wanna bet mom's prego?

30. Chucky whispered back.

Would you two stop it! tiffany screamed catching their attention.

Im going out! Chucky said getting up.

Where are you going? Tiffany said pulling Glenda over and fixing her curls.

Um... I'm going to go.. um walk.. around. Chucky said getting out of bed and putting his shoes on.

Can I come daddy? Glenda said glaring at her mother, who was currently playing with her long red curls.

Hell no kid, I'm going solo! You gotta do girly shit with your mother anyway. Chucky said with a devious smile.

YOU SUCK! Glenda screamed. DADDY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH HER! Glenda said moving her mother's hands away from her curls.

Chucky walked out the bedroom door. Life's a bitch kid! AND STOP CALLING ME FUCKING DADDY! CALL ME DAD...er whatever.. OR IF YOU WANT CALL ME CHUCKY! He yelled from the stairs.

yes DADDY! glenda said walking to the stairs and looking at chucky evily.

God damnit! that is fucking it! Chucky smiled evily at glenda whih made her look at him nervously with widened eyes.

YOU ARE SO DEAD. Chucky said menacingly.

Glenda started walking backwards with widened, frightened eyes and started screaming.

Chucky laughed sadistically and charged at her. MMMMMMOOOOMMMMMMYY! Glenda said screaming while running from chucky. glenda turned around took off her small doll shoes and threw them at chucky. Chucjy dodged both of them but got angrier making glenda scream even louder.

MOM HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME! glenda froze in fear and chucky kept running at her until her instinct took the best of her and when chucky was in the right place she kicked him right in the testicles.

Ooh shit... Chucky said gasping for air and holding his crotch.

Whats going o-..? Chucky? Why the fuck are you in a fetal position!? ON THE FLOOR!? Tiffany said walking out of the bedroom and walking over to her gasping husband.

Serves ya right! Glenda said snorting at chucky. Little did she know that chucky was reaching for her leg and he grabbed her foot and made her slip falling on her butt.

Ow You jerk! Glenda said rubbing her bottom.

Chucky started crawling to her making her nervous again.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and started walking downstairs. When you two are finished come down for breakfast.

Come on daddy it was all in good fun calm yourself. She said scooting away.

Chucky crawled closer with a evil snarl and snatched her leg and dragged her to him, Glenda clawed at the floor while screaming. when she was face to face with chucky he whispered something evil into her ear.

Your gonna regret that...He whispered.

OH SHIT! glenda yelled when chucky got up and threw her over his shoulder.

Where the fuck are you taking me!? Let go! she screamed. Chucky said nothing but continued walking downstairs with her screaming.

woo glenda's in TRRROUUUBBLLE! Sorry for so many ands i got lazy. -_-


End file.
